Darkstalkers: Leo The Superhuman
by Goddragon99
Summary: Leo was capture by Q-bee and being experiment on by her, but her experiment went wrong and she will face by her actions! Rated M for Lemon and Smut! Warning: You must over 18 years old to read this story!
1. Chapter 1

In the secret hideout of Q-bee, she is capturing humans to expertiment on them with her special honey to creates a super soldier for her hive, so she can take over the world! A man named is Leo, he is currently inside of a cocoon made up her special honey while Q-bee is waiting for him to come out!

Q-bee: Hahaha! Soon I will have my first super soldier for my army and soon I will take over the world! Hahahaha!

After few minutes, he finally burst out of the cocoon and walks out of it. He is over six feet tall muscular human with dark skin and black hair. He has red eye and he is completely naked with his big cock showing!

Q-bee: Good! Come meet your queen!

As he took one step forward towards her, he suddenly collapse on the floor in front of her! Q-bee approach him and she poke on the human and he is not moving at all!

Q-bee: Hmm! All well he is the first test subject anyway, I will just capture another human and try again!

As Q-bee turned around walking away from him, he stood up off the floor as she wasn't looking, he approach behind her without Q-bee noticing him, he grab on her and she look back seeing her creation grabbing her!

Q-bee: Huh!? What the...! Hey, what are you doing let go of me! I am your queen you will obey me!

Leo: No, I'm not your toy!

He ignored her command, Q-bee have completely no control over him at all! He forced on her knees on the floor and placing his cock near her behind.

Q-bee: HEY! What are you doing! Don't you dare..

He bent Q-bee over and shoved his long massive cock into her ass.

Q-bee: Oh…ah…ha!

He moaned each time he thrusted, her breats shakes and wobble.

Leo: You will pay what you done to me!

Q-bee: OHHHH!

She moaned having an orgasm.

Leo: HAAAA!

He moaned cumming inside Q-bee's behind.

He pulled out his cock out of her, Q-bee collapse on the flood as her ass leak out his hot cum!

Leo: I'm not done with you, yet!

He grabbed Q-bee by the face and forced her to suck on his meat.

Leo: How you like tasted my dick after pounding your ass!

Q-bee tasted his cock. It tasted so awful. It smelled and tasted bad. It was a dirty foul tasting penis. Yet, Q-bee was getting wet.

As Q-bee began to suck off Leo's cock, the bee girl's pussy was getting wetter. Despite the sweaty monster, it was a huge cock. Q-bee found herself putting her nose right into Leo's pubes.

Q-bee started to become intoxicated in the smell of Leo's musk. It was making Q-bee drunk on the horrid scent. As Leo starts to thrust, Q-bee's eyes began to roll back, the scent melting her mind.

Leo busts a nut again in Q-bee's mouth and he let go her face, letting her drop on the floor as she coughing his cum out of her mouth, then she lost conscious shortly after!

Leo feel a strange energy flow through his body, then his whole body starts to glows a blue aura around his body, but it faded away shortly!

Leo: Okay, then it was weird? Anyway I better get out of here before anybody try to attack me!

As he try to find a way out of tnis place, he heard a voice.

Morrigan: Well, hello there, mister!

Leo: Huh!?

He turned around seeing a woman standing behind him. She have long green-blue with small bat wings on head. She wearing a black bodysuit, pink fingerless lenght gloves, purple bat leggings, and black boots. She also have large bat wings on her back!

Leo: Hmmm! Who are you? You are with that bee lady?

She starts to giggles at him.

Morrigan: Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me! My name is Morrigan and no I am not with her at all!

Leo: Okay! But why are here then?

Morringan: Well I'm here because I hear that she was planning to make some super soldiers for her army, but I seem that you overpower her!

Leo: Yeah, I did that because I wanted revenge on her for experimenting on me!

Morrigan: I see that!

Leo: Hmm! Can you tell me where the exit of this place!

Morrigan: Oh sure, but better yet I can take you to my place that you be safe and I can give you some clothes too!

Leo: Sure that much better!

Morrigan: Follow me... Oh yeah, can you bring her with us! I got some questions for her so you can carry her for me!

Leo: Oh sure I don't mind.

He approach the unconscious bee girl, Leo tied her up with ropes so that way she can't do anything when she wake-up, then he place her on his shoulder and they walk towards the exit out of this place!


	2. Chapter 2

During the night, Morrigan and Leo with a unconscious tie-up Q-bee have arrived at her castle, Morrigan had offers Leo some clothes and place to stay for awhile. After they enter her castle Morrigan pointed him toward the direction of the dressing room.

Morrigan: Oh yeah! Can you take her in the dungeon before you get some clothes!

Leo: Sure!

He take Q-bee to the dungeon and threw her to the cage and lock it!

Leo: Now this is done!

After that Leo went to the dressing room, founding some clothes to wears. He is wearing a black shirt with dragon logo, navy blue jeans, and red sneaker. He stand in front of a mirror to look at himself.

Leo: I'm look nice!

Morrigan: Oh yeah you are.

Leo: Ahhhh!

He turned around seeing the blue hair succubus standing at the doorway of dressing room.

Leo: Jesus! Don't scare me!

Morrigan: Sorry, I want to see you if you found some clothes. I can said that you look very nice!

Leo rubs the back of head.

Leo: Oh thank!

Morrigan: Well anyway I want you to come to my room!

Leo was confused that she want him to come to her bedroom for some reason.

Leo: Hmm! Why?

Morrigan: Just come and see!

Leo: Okay, then I see no problem.

After few minutes, Leo enter Morrigan's bedroom as she was sitting on the end of her bed.

Leo: Okay I'm here, why do you want from me?

The succubus stood up and walk towards him as she places her hand on his chest and started rubbing gently.

Morrigan: Well I want to reward you for defeating and bringing Q-bee to my castle, so I wish to show you a good time!

The succubus grabs on his pant and unzip his zipper exposing his huge cock for her to see!

Morrigan: Wow, What a big cock you got there!

She began to lightly stroke Leo's length. Leo leaned back against the hard wall and relaxed, letting Morrigan work her magic. The succubus lowered her head down to Leo's tip, giving it a few flicks with her tongue before taking the whole thing in her mouth, inciting a moan from the prince. Pleased with the reaction she was getting, Morrigan began to bob her head along Leo's length, only gagging a slight bit when reaching the base.

Leo: Fuck.

He grunted as he gripped Morrigan's head, grabbing fistfuls of hair. With a smile, Morrigan pulled away from Leo's shaft and dragged her tongue across the entirety of his length before engulfing it back into her mouth. Feeling his urges take control, Leo began to thrust into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat with every move. He continued to pound away at her throat for a few minutes before letting out a low growl as he shot his seed into Morrigan's mouth and down her throat. Once he heard a sound that indicated she was done swallowing, Suddenly a flow of energy rushes through his mind it show him that Morrigan is planning to seduce him and make him her slave. Leo pulled his rapidly hardening length away from Morrigan's mouth.

Now, Leo know that the succubus was planning to enslave him and also he noticed that felt stronger than before just like with Q-bee. It's seem that he is aborbing her magic away and she don't know what happening to her. He going to ruined her plans and make Morrigan his slave instead.

Leo: Come here.

He commanded with a gesture. Morrigan immediately moved towards Leo and gave him a kiss on the lips. With a devilish grin, Leo pushed Morrigan's back against the wall and tore open her suit with the succubus letting out a gasp as the cold air hit her bare skin. Not wanting to make her plans to come true he going dominated that succubus, he lined up his cock with her entrance and thrusted upwards.

Morrigan: Shit.

Morrigan gasped as she don't expected to feel better than she thought, Morringan was hoping that he was as easy as any man, but Leo is way better than any man before as the succubus was slowly losing control of herself. Not wasting any more time, Leo began to thrust at a steady pace and rhythm, sliding his shaft in and out of her wet entrance with incredible speed and strength.

Morrigan: Uh, uh, uh, uh, that's it baby, shove that cock up that snatch of mine!"

Morrigan said through gritted teeth as she have completely lose control of this situation and make Leo even hornier. The Superhuman soon turned his attention towards Morrigan's breasts and proceeded to lick and suck on her nipples, leaving little circles with his tongue while pinching and rubbing the other breast, making sure that both were properly tended to. Morrigan let out a growl of pleasure as she wrapped her legs around Leo's waist while also clawing at his back.

Morrigan: Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! FUCK YES, RIGHT THERE, DESTROY MY INSIDE!

Leo kept up with his powerful thrusts, listening to the sound of his balls slapping against Morrigan's skin with every move. He continued for a few more minutes before suddenly pulling out, letting Morrigan lightly fall to the ground.

Leo: Bend over.

Morrigan immediately pressed her hands against the wall and bent over so that her ass was jutting out towards Vegeta, she soon felt a pair of powerful hands grip her ass cheeks as a hard rod pushed into her anal caverns.

Morrigan: Fuck!

She grunted with a mixture of pain and pleasure. With gritted teeth, Leo began to thrust again, this time starting at his max speed. Morrigan clenched her fists as pleasure overtook her once again, Leo continued to pound away at her ass and planted a hard smack on her left cheek, causing her to let out a moan.

Morrigan: Oh I love it when you spank my ass!

The succubus cried out as Leo began to inflict more and more smacks until her skin became reddened. Feeling closer to climax, Leo leaned down and gripped Morrigan's breasts, proceeding to roughly knead and rub them as he continued his powerful thrusts.

Morrigan: FUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!

Morrigan cried out as she released her juices and it was at this moment that Leo couldn't take anymore.

Leo: UUUGGGHHH!

Leo grunted before he then proceeded to pump gallons upon gallons of cum inside of Morrigan's ass. The superhuman slowly pulled out, causing cum to shoot out along her back and into her hair, Leo continued to shoot for a few more seconds before finally ceasing.

Leo: Clean me.

He ordered and before he knew it, Morrigan already had engulfed his shaft completely, proceeding to clean every inch of it with her tongue. After a few more moments, she pulled away and wiped the remaining cum from her mouth.

Morrigan: Mmmm... much better than the martini.

She said with a smirk.

Suddenly, Leo turned Morrigan so that her ass faced him.

Leo: But I'm not done yet.

Before Morrigan could ask anything, Leo had dug his tongue into her pussy and proceeded to suck on her clit.

Morrigan: One last hurrah for little ol' me, oh you shouldn't have.

Morrigan said as she pressed Leo's face deep into her caverns. Her body, being still sensitive from her previous climax, didn't hold out as after about two minutes, Morrigan already let out another scream as she came right into Leo's mouth with the latter immediately swallowing and licking up every last drop. Feeling satisfied, Leo pulled away from Morrigan and quickly caught her the moment she lost consciousness.

Leo: Damn, I really overdid it.

He thought to himself with a smirk.

Leo: Not like it matters anyway.

Suddenly, he senses someone is right behind him as he turned around he see a younger woman standing in front of the doorway and she look almost like Morrigan.

Lilith: Hmmm...Hi!


End file.
